


Loose Ends

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Injury, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino has been attacked, and Kyouya is missing. The two may be linked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot for each day up until the 25th.
> 
> I know I've already had a KHR one-shot for this project. However, I figured this was appropriate for the D18 day.

"Where is Kyouya?"

He can hear people rushing about him, can hear the raised tones and hurried words and the concern radiating from everyone. The only one he can see is Romario, standing right there beside him. As he tries to turn his head to look around, a sharp pain shoots through his head, making him reconsider. Okay, better stay put.

"Ah, you're awake, Boss." Romario keeps his voice level, he's a professional after all and there is no time for overreaction right now, but Dino knows him well enough to see the slightest hint of relief behind the calm and collected mask. "We've been waiting."

"Kyouya. Where is he? He was with me."

"We're still working on locating him, Boss."

That's bad. And good, in a way, since at least they haven't found Kyouya lying injured or worse, but still bad. Last think Dino can remember is Kyouya, a majestic figure raining punishment down on their enemies, and then darkness as he was surprised and struck down, Kyouya's call for him echoing in his ears. He can almost hear that voice in his ears now, that mixture of annoyance and what he might even call concern, not that Kyouya would ever admit to being concerned about anything or anyone. He's such a stubborn one, Kyouya is.

"Have to find him," he murmurs, again trying to turn his head against his better judgment. "He saved me, Roma. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for him."

"I know, Boss. We're trying to track him down right now, but he's not exactly easy to find when he doesn't want to be found."

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

"We're talking about Kyouya, Boss. The only thing that could stop him would be if he was dead, and if that were the case, we would have found him already."

"Don't say that." Though it's good they haven't found a dead Kyouya, the mere thought makes him feel sick, and feeling sick is the last thing he needs right now. With his head throbbing as it does at his slightest movement, throwing up would be a very unwise move. "I need to go find him."

"With all due respect, Boss, you're not going anywhere." Romario's tone leaves nothing up for negotiation. "I don't know what happened, but you got beaten up bad. We can't move you until we've had you checked over to make sure there's nothing serious going on, and after that, you need to get properly patched up and get some rest."

"But I have to find Kyouya!" Why didn't Romario understand that? He was usually very good at understanding such things. "Please, Roma. He could be in danger."

Now, Romario frowns. "You think so? How?" Of course he's frowning. Anything that could threaten Kyouya would have to be a major threat.

"I think it was a hit," Dino murmurs, closing his eyes. If there's no Kyouya to be seen, it's better to save his eyes the strain. "Someone tried to take me out. The men were pretty good, too, struck while my guard was down. Kyouya intervened. They probably blame him for the failure."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself until he shows up again." Romario's hand brushes over his hair, more the gesture of a concerned father than a respectful second-in-command, but Dino can live with that. "Don't worry about him, Boss. We'll track him down when he wants to be found."

Somehow, that utterly fails to reassure Dino.

If he's worried when he wakes up, a couple of days later his worry has grown into something close to full-blown panic. He is still not well enough to go out to find Kyouya himself. Of course he would try, still, if not for the fact that his injuries will still not allow him to leave his bed, never mind Romario's threats to actually tie him to the bed if he even considers sneaking out. As it is, he is forced to rely on the efforts of his men and those of the Vongola, with all available men mobilized to track down Kyouya's movements. Tsuna is just as worried as he is; while it is usually an exercise in futility to try to keep track of Kyouya, having him disappear in the middle of a battle after a very clear attempted hit is quite enough to set both of them fretting.

Right now, however, it is no use to worry or moan. He's stuck in his bed, trying to fight off the unsettling mental images for long enough to fall asleep. It's easier said than done, though, as every time he closes his eyes he is greeted by another horrific sight, another way in which Kyouya might have been terribly injured.

A sound draws his attention to the window. It's just a soft scratch, light enough that it might be nothing but a bird landing on his windowsill, but at the moment he is wound up tightly enough that even such a sound is enough to have him sit up in alarm, hand reaching for his weapon.

There's a shadow against his window, now, and for a moment he considers calling his guards, standing right outside his bedroom door as always, the good loyal men. Then, however, he focuses on the shape of the shadow, on the way it moves, on the smaller shadow flying to land on its shoulder as slender arms reach to open the window.

"Kyouya?" He barely dares to whisper the name as though fearing just whispering it might drive the shadow away.

The window is open, then, and the slim shadow slides inside, landing softly on the floor. "One day I'm going to beat up all your guards simply on principle," Kyouya states as he stands up, rolling his shoulders. Hibird takes off, fluttering over to Dino's nightstand to settle down for the night in the coil of his whip. "It's far too easy to slip in here unnoticed. No wonder you almost got killed."

"You're not exactly an average visitor, though." On most days he would hurry to make an even stronger case in defense of his men, but right now he's too busy just being incredibly, endlessly relieved to see Kyouya again. "Where have you been?"

"What do you think?" Kyouya tosses something at him, and the next second a small object lands in his lap. Looking down, Dino finds a signet ring lying over the covers, stained with now dried blood. "Cleaning up the loose ends."

"Is this…" He trails off, picking up the signet ring. "Kyouya, you didn't."

"They ordered the hit." Kyouya peels off his jacket, dropping it on the back of a chair. "I'd hope they understood the risks involved before setting on such a task."

"What did you do?" As though he doesn't know.

"Just made sure there's nobody left over there who'd be foolish enough to try to order a hit on you." Kyouya yawns, now, walking around the bed. "I'm the only one allowed to bite you to death."

He should say something, surely he should say something, yet he can't bring himself to find the words. Instead, he watches Kyouya's silhouette in the darkened room as he sheds his clothes one by one.

"Are you staying?"

"I've just done you a big favour. I figure you owe me at least breakfast."

"You know you're welcome to stay here any time, Kyouya. Whether you take out rival bosses for me or not."

The only answer he gets is a derisive snort.

He can feel the bed dipping just a bit as Kyouya settles on the other side. Even in the darkness he can see the slim figure lying next to him, close enough that he could reach out a hand and touch him, slide his fingertips along the slim back. He knows better than to do that, though; Kyouya wants to sleep now, and would not hesitate to simply leave if he thought Dino was hindering his rest.

Dino closes his eyes, now, focusing on the soft sound of breaths from the other half of the bed, faint enough that it still seems like merely his imagination. The ring he is now holding in his hand is very real, though, cold and hard on his palm as he curls his fingers around it, a reminder of the danger that almost claimed his life and the even more dangerous shadow that eliminated such threats.

For the first time in several days, he sleeps easily.


End file.
